


The Thighs the Limit

by Notaname



Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix's stupid outfit, M/M, Masturbation, Thighs, Zettai Ryouiki, dancermitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: Two Fills due to me being unsure!Fill 1:  Dimitri is confused about Felix's outfit. Everyone else has had 5 years to deal with the confusion on it. So of course Mr. I-wondered-if-you-were-even-human prince of blunt has to ask about it.Fill 2 NSFW: Felix hated Dimitri's stupid new dancer outfit.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572406
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. A Strange Choice of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> So this one has two fills because I wasn't quite sure if I was filling it correctly? I actually had to look up what this one was. At first I was like, aw yeah, embarrass dancer Dimitri, I wrote that no problems. Then I got irritated at myself because it was too similar to the one I did yesterday. So I remembered other anons in the thread on /feg/ saying they wanted Felix's thighs for the prompt, but all I can think about is that stupid outfit Felix wears post timeskip but that also fills the prompt I think? I don't know. At least I can say I made a solid attempt, even if I probably missed the mark on both attempts! 
> 
> Day 2 for Dimitri Week 2019. A kind anon offered me a more focused/lewd prompt list of which I will attempt to get through.  
Today's prompt is Zettai Ryouiki - I did not know what this was at first and had to look it up. Which lead to the two fills on this and much pondering on if I was even getting either of them done right. I hope at least ONE of them did it right.

It had never bothered Dimitri before, he had been more in shock that his former classmates had even remembered the reunion, let a lone shown up. He had acknowledged them all as being there then promptly told them he was going to use them all for revenge and proceeded to ignore them. That had all been fine and good for when he wasn’t even contemplating a future for himself. Now though he was paying more attention to the world around him, seeing things for reasons beyond revenge and doing his best to rekindle old friendships it was different. He was trying now, which was more than he could say he had done for years.

He felt as if he was stuck at a roadblock however. It wasn’t even an important thing to focus on, Dimitri could honestly admit that, trivial really in the grand scheme of things. He was happy he and Felix had started to patch the bridge of understanding between each other. Overjoyed really that he could spend time with his old friend, that he could hear Felix finally address him by his name and not boar, or beast or any other similar name he could think of. So he really wished he could just… move past this truly insignificant hurdle. It was just that he couldn’t think about anything else when he looked at Felix, Dimitri could hardly focus on his words at all he was so distracted. 

Since it was Felix though of course he noticed Dimitri’s distraction, and since it was also Felix he called Dimitri out on it. “What are you looking at?” At least his tone wasn’t the same cutting one he had used as a teen, instead he just sounded mildly annoyed. 

Dimitri felt his face flush in embarrassment as Felix noticed him looking down at his thighs. “Ah well…” It wasn’t like he was planning to lie about it, he wasn’t, Dimitri had learned as a child to be honest. It was just… the question was awkward. “I am sorry Felix, I have just been distracted lately by your clothes.” He finally stated bluntly, that was always the best way to deal with Felix.

Apparently that hadn’t been the answer Felix had expected. Bright orange eyes blinked at him in confusion before he looked down at himself, probably checking to see if anything was out of place or dirty. Seeing that it wasn’t, the raven haired man looked up at Dimitri, cocking one eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What is wrong with my clothes?”

“Well, nothing is wrong with them.” There really wasn’t anything technically wrong with them, they were clearly well made, Felix kept them in good shape and they were clean. Really, there was nothing actually wrong with them, but… “I am just finding myself confused by them is all.” 

“Confused? How? They are just clothes Dimitri.” 

That was just it, they were just clothes, Felix had never cared much for clothes as far as Dimitri knew. So it just confounded Dimitri to see him in such an elaborate outfit. “It is just strange is all. I have been trying to figure it out. At first I thought the whole top was some sort of jacket.” It seemed like once he started he was just going to let it all pour out of him. “But then I noticed that it is some sort of long dress thing.” Felix spluttered at this. “The hood is also somewhat odd as well, is it connected to the jacket or the cape? Are they all separate? There are these little ornaments right here that make it seem like they are clasped, but is just for show or are they real?” He motioned to the small round clips on Felix’s shoulder before moving on. “You are wearing some other sort of jacket under that. Or some sort of white sleeves, but then there's this turtleneck bit here.” He motioned to the darker bit that peaked out from beneath the jacket. “I also never took you for a checkered pattern person.” Dimitri had never took Felix to be any kind of pattern person actually. “Plus there is this weird leather shoulder bit. You aren’t an archer Felix, you don’t carry any swords there, so I am just confused as to the purpose of it. You have never struck me as someone who would carry around more than you needed to so I guess it just confuses me.” 

The more Dimitri spoke the more Felix stared incredulously at him, his express starting to become more and more concerned. Unfortunately for Felix, Dimitri wasn’t even close to being done. The future king plowed right on through, not allowing the swordmaster to get a word in at all. “What I first noticed though were your…” Here Dimitri stumbled a little, not sure what the word for this particular garment was, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t a shoe. He had spent far too much time thinking about just what exactly these were. “Your shoe covers?”

“Shoe covers?” Felix tried to ask but Dimitri just plowed right on through. 

“When I first saw you I thought they were shoes. But those down there, that is your shoe, the brown part. These some sort of… leather thigh highs boots connectors?” Dimitri was just confused by them. He remembered the moment he had first noticed that they weren’t actually Felix’s shoes— it had been late in one of the first war meetings Dimitri had attended since the professor had been back. All of them were exhausted, Felix had tipped himself back in his chair and let his legs spread wide to help keep some form of balance- which was far better than Sylvain who had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring, not waking up no matter how hard Ingrid jabbed him. While Dimitri had seen his friend before, he hadn’t really seen his friend. His first thought had been ‘Why is Felix wearing boots that are so long?’ After that his attention had shifted from moving supplies to studying his friends outfit. He remembered staring at his legs, the long dark strips of leather were confusing. Why did they go so high? Clearly they were custom made, so Felix had asked for them to go that high. Were they for protection? Dimitri reasoned that was a reasonable answer, leather was flexible and allowed Felix to move around quicker than if he was in armor. But… if it was for protection then why not just make them pants? One of the quickest ways to bleed out if cut was left completely unprotected. He remembered staring at the unguarded space of Felix’s thighs for what was probably far longer than needed. Why was it left like that? Why not just make the pants go up the whole way? Or if they weren’t going to cover that spot why make it stand out all the more with teal fabric? 

Studying that damn gap had let him look a little longer, it had entranced him, staring at it and wondering, why would the normally practical Felix wear such a getup? Why leave himself so exposed there? The thoughts chased each other over and over, not allowing him to think of anything else as the meeting came to its conclusion. That night Dimitri had lain in bed thinking about it, staring at the ceiling, the ghosts for once easy to ignore as he had something far more distracting on his mind. It was around midnight when it had hit him. Those weren’t boots that went so high up. After that sleep had been impossible to come by. 

“Are they connected to your shoes? Are they the same? Wouldn’t it be better to make them into pants Felix?” Dimitri continued his questions, apparently unaware that he had admitted that he had spent a great deal of time staring at Felix’s thighs.

“Dimitri, shut up.” Felix growled, a bit of a flush on his face as he glared at the blond. 

Realizing he had just rambled on for a good thirty or so minutes to Felix complaining about his outfit, Dimitri smartly shut his mouth with a click. 

“First off, I don’t need to explain my clothing choices to you Mr. My-Cape-is -a-Flag-With-an-Animal-Carcass on it.”

Dimitri figured that was reasonable, though he felt it wasn’t best to point out that said fur had been all that had kept him warm for almost five years. 

“Secondly, don’t just go staring at people Dimitri. I thought you knew better.”

A dark flush spread over Dimitri’s cheeks at that scolding. He did know better than to stare. It was just… His gaze drifted downwards again towards that gap between the not-shoes and the belt… It was just… 

“What did I just finish telling you boar?” The irritation and the use of that old nickname instead of his name let Dimitri know he was in trouble. Perhaps now wasn’t a good time to bring up his confusion over Felix’s hair either.


	2. A Brave New Dance - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix hates the fact that Dimitri is the new dancer for the Blue Lion House. Stupid distracting boar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is attempt number two! This one is NSFW.

Felix cursed as he slammed the door shut behind him, face flushed as he tried to shove the thought of the boar in that ridiculous outfit out of his mind. Squeezing his eyes closed, hoping to banish the image of the princes lean body covered in sweat, thin clothes clinging to him in all the wrong ways. This was utterly stupid. A growl of frustration escaping his lips as flashes of pale legs ran through his mind. 

“Damn it.” He cursed to himself, his pants uncomfortably tight as all he could think about was that tantalizing peak of inner thighs. There was no way his cock would be going down any time soon if he couldn’t get the damn beast out of his mind. 

Fists clenched at his side briefly before he decided that fuck it, he was just going to deal with it. Swallowing hard, Felix unclenched his fist before shoving it into the front of his pants. At the touch of his hand Felix couldn’t help but curse as he firmly took hold of his cock. “Damn it…” He swore to himself, taking a harsh breath as he viciously stroked himself, determined to get this over with as soon as possible. 

This whole thing was stupid, how could he even feel this way? Be attracted to that damn animal? He panted slightly as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. All he could think about was the way the boar had moved, how the sheer tight fabric had clung to him. Goddess, he had barely been able to look at the boar as he pranced around, it had been completely impossible to take in everything, and how that loose top had clung so well to sweat soaked skin, emphasizing lean muscle Felix had been forced to lower his gaze to the lower half of him. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but it had maybe been worse. 

Long pale legs danced in front of him, the shorts were far too tight and rode up a little with each sway of hips. The long dark sandals laced up muscular calves and ended in a way that seemed to frame that perfect amount of thigh. They had been so perfect, the perfect flash of bare skin against the dark blue of the shorts and the dark leather of those stupid shoes. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

Leaning hard against the door, Felix’s head fell back against the wood with a thud as he wondered what it would be like to thrust between those thighs. How would it feel to push the boar against the wall, shove that stupid shift of cloth on the dancers outfit and just push his cock between them. His pace picked up as he rode out the fantasy, Dimitri against the wall, his face flushed and panting himself as Felix fucked his thighs. 

Thankfully it was over soon, Felix’s hips bucking hard into his hand, riding out the fantasy of releasing between the boars bare thighs. Sliding down the wall, his legs shaky as he panted for breath. Pulling his hand out of his pants, Felix starred in disgust at his release. Had he really just… Ugh...

Shame and guilt overcame him as grunted in disgust before wiping his hand against his pant leg, that was equally gross but Felix wasn’t sure he could face the rest of the world for the rest of his day. He felt like such a hypocrite, all the warnings he tried to give out, all the times he had shamed the boar for pretending to be human and here he was jerking his cock off to a bit of flashed skin. This was utterly stupid, just because he wasn’t used to his… whatever the boar was to him now, showing so much skin, hell, showing any skin at all, didn’t mean he had to react how he had. 

A sudden knock had him jumping at the sound of it. “What?” He snapped, ignoring the way his voice cracked. 

“You okay in there Felix?” Thankfully it was Sylvains voice and not a certain someone else's.

Grunting, Felix shoved himself up from off the ground. “I am fine, just needed a break.”

“Okay, you just ran off really quickly after His Highness showed us the dance they taught him for winning the contest.” There was a teasing edge to Sylvain’s voice. That fucker…

“I am fine.” He snapped, feeling embarrassment rise up in him. He was fine. It was just perfectly normal to jerk off to the thought of fucking the person you… hated or… whatever… Sighing Felix waited for the sound of his friends retreating footsteps. Unfortunately Sylvain didn’t seem interested in leaving. 

There was a long moment of silence before the redhead spoke up, his laughter barely concealed. “You know, I never took you for a leg man Felix.” 

Thats it, Sylvain was dead. Just as soon as he could get the image of those damn thighs out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one here! Please feel free to point out some of the many mistakes I am sure I made. I will do my best to fix them when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was passable, or at the very least enjoyable! Please let me know if you see any mistakes in this, I am sure there are many.


End file.
